Of the Avenger Guardian Olympians and Me
by Starwolf Wanderer
Summary: Thanks to the evil that is gathering I ended up meeting the Avengers and protecting them. Also while the only family I've ever known is away at war I'm stuck with the task of keeping our worlds from collapsing. It'll be a miracle if I survive. On the bright side Jack and Zantaia are stuck with me. First fanfic. Please review! MULTICROSSOVER RotG, other pantheons.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Karina and this is my story of love, hate, annoyance, strength and that impossible idea of a family. This is how I met the Avengers.

August 3, 2014-Karina's pov

The slapping of my feet upon the wet asphalt of the pitch black alleyway nearly matched the frantic my heart was making. I could hear those damn monsters getting closer with every single breath I took. I wouldn't be able to run much longer, but then what chance did I have if I stopped? I had to keep on going and hope that I could lose them amongst the crowds of New York.

My hopes grew as the alleyway began to lighten and the dull hum of people started to replace the faint threats and extremely creative cursing that the monsters were making as they tripped over garbage, cats, homeless people and the occasional tipsy drunk who would, more often than not puke right in their path and then faint. At least Dionysus's followers were useful for something. I was about ten feet away from the end of that accursed alleyway when the monsters came close enough that it seemed that all hope of losing them was lost but I still ran. Though it felt like I was flying. Some how I manged to make it to the mouth of the alleyway only to run into two men who were passing by.

Landing spread eagled on top of one of the two men. The other man managed to move out of the way fast enough so as to not be toppled over by my eagerness to not become a seven course meal for the three dracaenae who had been chasing me all the way here since Weed in California. I tried to get up and run away when the man who got to be my personal cushion grabbed my ankle.

" Lemme go please" I asked looking down at him then back to the alley desperate to flee.

He still kept a hold of my ankle as he asked "What happened to you? Who are you running from?"

"Please let me go or I'll scream" I pleaded. Then the other man tensed up bringing out...a pen? As he looked to the alleyway then back at me.

"Let her go Steve, can't blame her for running into you. I would've done the same probably if I was in her shoes."

"Thank you, but it doesn't matter now. Guess I'll have to fight them now, I've lost to much time to get away." I said reaching for my backpack with my right arm since the left one was dislocated and had lacerations from falling down a cliff in the Appalachian Mountains. I pulled out my imperial gold sword I had inherited from my Mother.

"Whats a Roman doing away from New Rome?" Asked the standing man. I looked at him bewildered that he mentioned the place of my birth and that he was holding a three foot long celestial bronze sword.

"Whats a Greek going to do?" I replied smirking then continuing "Help me kill some annoyingly good fighting dracaenae or leave me to go drink coffee with your mortal Joe" I pointed behind me to the man named Steve who was probably very confused.

" Percy what the hell..." Steve began before being cut off by a dracaenae running over him to get at Percy and I.

Percy quickly sliced the dracaenae in half turning it into golden dust. The six dracaenae bellowed in rage at the loss of one of their buddies and charged.

" I'll take the ones of my side and you take the ones on your side" I said to Percy.

" Gods kid what exactly did you do to piss these monsters off ?" He said killing two of the dracaenae in one swipe of his sword.

I answered after thrusting my sword hilt deep into the watching the creature turn to dust and get blown away by the wind "I'm a descendant of Posiden and daughter of Bellona you tell me."

"How many generations back?" He asked pairing the dracaenae he was fighting blow.

" He was my great Granddad" I answered "Whats it to you?"

" He's my dad" He answered shrugging with killing the dracaenae he had been fighting. " Oh," I said finishing off the last two dracaenae that had been tormenting all across the country glad that they were tormenting me all across the country. Looking at Percy. He was around the age of 24 or so with unkept black hair in a skater cut. His eyes were a sea-green, but had obviously seen death and felt horrendous pain. His skin was tan and had a muscular build. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with blue jeans and a clay bead necklace around his neck.

"Thanks for helping me Percy. Gotta get on my way before more creatures track my scent and decide to have a demigod for dinner." I said shrinking my sword and storing it in my backpack.

Percy looked at his friend Steve who was now standing not looking very fazed at all causing me to wonder what he saw. They whispered something to each other that caused Steve to give Percy a look of hesitation then whispered something back.

Percy looked at me with a warm smile and said " So Great-niece why don't you come with us back to the Stark tower were we can heal those wounds of yours" He pointed his sword to some of my wounds that I got from my little cross country trip. "By the way whats your name kid." he added.

"Karina"


	2. Can't turn back now

**Hey everyone sorry if the font is different. I switched to a different computer. The other one Keeps on messing with the story.**

**Hope you enjoy! * Disclaimer I don't own the Avengers or Rick Riodan's Characters only the plot and Karina.**

Tony's pov

"Where the hell are Steve and Percy?" I said agitated that Capsicle and Seaboy weren't at the meeting already. Which had already gone on for an hour starting at nine P.M. _Something must be wrong. _I thought to my self._ Steve never misses a meeting unless somethings wrong. Besides Mr. Eye patch is still skinning and tanning our hides from the time when we first meet Percy two years ago and decided not to bring him to a meeting ending up with us having to haul his ass out of Asgard ._

Sighing as he fiddled with the top of his vodka bottle he tried to focus on what Patch was saying.

" We need to figure out what these energy signatures are coming from. They might be a threat." He said in his authoritative voice then continued " Stark I want you to try to match these signatures with others around the globe. See if there's a link between them." He slide the files onto my screen.

"JARVIS" I shouted. "Yes Sir?" It replied. " I want you to match these readings to others in the world." "Yes Sir."

" So Fury how are these readings relevant enough to call the Avengers together?" I asked as innocently as possible.

" They are similar to readings we received from the tesseract. If there is another power source similar to it we better damn well get it before any of S.H.E.I.L.D's adversaries do. Unless, of course you wanted to have the third world war to break out Mr. Stark" He replied giving me the Shut-up-if you-value-your-life-so-I-can-carry-on-talking look that only Fury can do.

"I'm just saying the last time you had that type of power you tried to make weapons that could wipe out anything that went against S.H.E.I.L.D if I remember correctly Fury." I really hoped he wouldn't pull his pistol on me for saying that.

"Stark I don't deny that we tried to do that, but it was with good reason and we ended up giving it to Thor to take to Asgard, but…" He wasn't able to finish before being cut off by JARVIS. I flashed a quick smirk his way.

"Sir Mr. Jackson and Mr. Rogers have entered the building with an unauthorized guest." JARVIS reported.

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder if those idiots would show up!" I said loudly walking to the living room to wait for them.

The rest followed behind whispering about how the unauthorized guest might be and if thats what kept them so long. Then there was Fury who was mumbling about having a little talk with Percy later.

Two minuets later the elevator door opened to have Percy rushing out with a girl in his arms with Steve on his tail. He gently deposited her on the couch and told Steve to go get the ambrosia from the cabinet.

Fury, despite the situation demanded "Percy who the hell is she?" He pointed down to the girl.

Percy took a look at her and replied " I'll tell you later. Right now She's suffering of blood loss."

I took a at the girl she had long, mangled, raven black hair with light cocoa colored skin with a dusting of freckles on her face. She was wearing the remnants of a dark blue tank top stained with blood and covered with dirt and stains. Three long claw marks stretched across her abdomen. Her army green pants were hard to distinguish form being a pair of shorts and were, also covered with blood, dirt and stains. The poor thing wasn't even wearing shoes and leaving covered with scratches and looking an angry red. Her left arm looked as though it had been dislocated and was turning very interesting colors. She had lacerations and scratches everywhere on her. Steve came over with the ambrosia and Percy put a little into her mouth. Her breath quickened till her eyes shot open to reveal sea colored eyes like Percy's. Then just as fast as they shot open they closed and her body relaxed.

Percy quickly grabbed a bottle of water that had been on the coffee table in front of the couch. He unscrewed the cap and began to gently pour it over her skin. Over the areas where he poured the water the smaller wounds and scratches began to close up while the lacerations didn't heal fully, but were a less angry red and not deep enough to be called lacerations anymore. Percy caught up the girl's left arm and began to push it gentle back into place till we heard a pop of her arm going back to it's proper place in her bone structure. He started to pour the water over her shoulder emptying the bottle and her arm returning back to a normal color.

"Somebody grab me another bottle and a pair of clothing please." He said keeping his eyes on her and putting the bottom of his wrist to her forehead.

Natasha turned off to the direction of her room presumably to grab a pair of clothing and Steve left to go back to the kitchen returning with two bottles of water and handed them to Percy with Nat returning with a black tank top and a pair of dark colored, boot-cut jeans setting them on the arm chair.

"Thanks" he said opening up one of the bottles of water and continuing with pouring it over her skin.

The girl's hand moved up to her mouth making the sign for "drink" or a hang loose sign with her thumb to her lips and her pinkie finger pointing up.

Percy put the bottle to her lips pouring the water into her mouth. She spluttered a bit then opened up her eyes fully and tried to sit up. Percy helped her till she was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks Percy. Ugh was not expecting myself to collapse like that. Hope I didn't cause you to much trouble." She said with a flick of her hand.

" Who are you and what happened." Fury asked walking to the girl with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Whoa dude clam down and ask politely and I might just answer your question." She replied.

"Please tell me who you are and what happened to you." He said grudgingly.

"Well since you asked nicely I'm Karina. Whats your name? Oh and I took a cross-country trip with seven dracaenae starting in Weed, California. There were obviously some accidents and fights." Karina said her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

I gave a quick smirk at the girl's words. The kid must be pretty brave to say that to the director.

"Fury leave Karina alone. She needs to rest from her travles." Percy said deffensivly

" Whats she to you?" Fury snapped back. "The girl could be a terroist."

Percy rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before answering. "I can assure you Fury she's not. Karina is a roman demigod and desendant of Posiden making her my great niece. I was hoping you would let her stay since she doesn't seem to have a house...so, yeah." He scratched the back his head during the last part out of nervousness.

"Fine. The girl can stay, but she's your responsibility as long as she is here Percy." Fury answered before walking into the elavator and disappering.

I looked at Karina who had managed to fall asleep on the couch in that short period of time and was snoring lightly, her chest rising up and down rythmaticlly. _No turning back now I guess. Poor thing she must be more exahsted than I am after that meeting. I wonder what powers she has? _

I thought.

"Percy you can take her to the guest room to doors to the right." I said pointing down a hallway.

"Thanks Stark." He said picking Karina and carring her like she was a precious doll down the hallway I pointed to. Steve followed carrying the pair of clothing for the girl opening up the door for him.

"So what are we going to do about sleeping beauty?" I asked the rest of the team. Then frowning at the blood speckeled white couch. Then shrugging, I'd get JARVIS to get a new one delivered here later.

Thor spoke up first "We will welcome her with pop tarts and a movie." Thor said shrugging.

" We could take her out to do training with bow and arrow shooting?" Clint suggested.

"Or we could take her out to eat ice cream." Nat added looking at Clint.

"I like that idea Nat." I Replied thinking of gorging on a tub of cookie dough ice cream with the team.

"Obviously we should just make her feel like she's found a home." Bruce said.

"Oh yeah. That to I guess." I said.

A moment later Percy and Steve emerged.

"I'm calling it a night." Steve said. "See you all in the morning." He added heading off to his room.

As if the rest us were interconnected we all began to head off to bed. As I walked to my room I felt something cold pass through me. Little did I think of it before the next morning.

**Sorry if that wasn't enough action for you, but stick with me for a bit longer and I promise I'll do my best to make something epic happen.-Starwolf Girl**


	3. The phone call

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the Story so far! Here's some more for your hungry minds!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except Karina**

**August 4, 2014 **Karina's Pov

I woke up to the sunlight beaming in through a window. I wouldn't sit up lest it run my moment between sleep and awakening where I could chose whether or not to fall back into a blissful dream or wake up and take a shower to get the stench off of me and get a pair of new clothing on. I ended up waking since I smell worse than a cess pit mixed with sweaty guys, old shoes and wet gym socks. It was sooo nice to wake up in a soft, clean bed in a building than sleeping up in trees. (of which I had been doing for the past six months.)

I looked around the room I was in. It was big with white washed walls and the outer wall(to the right) was mainly made up of glass providing a spectacular view of the city. Then there was a desk and chair besides the bed with a door leading out to the hallway with another door a little to the right on the wall opposite to my bed then a closet right beside it. I got up and saw that on the desk were a pile of clothes and a note. It read: _Cloth yourself with the new clothing, but take a shower first it'll help you heal. There are already towels in the bathroom along with a toothbrush and tooth paste. We usually aren't up till around 9:00 A.M. Except Steve and Bruce, they get up at 6:00 A.M. -Percy_

I looked at the clock on the desk it read 7:00A.M. Picking up the pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom. The bathroom contained a jacuzzi tube with a shower and two sinks hewn from a grey stone with motion censer spout. I set the clothes on the counter and turned around to open up the shower door to turn the water on so it could heat up. And quite the shock I got when I opened the door. A complete snowman was in the shower along along the mischievous boy wearing a frosted blue hoodie, tattered brown trousers and a smirk. His hair was a frosty white styled in spikes, he had pale skin with sky blue eyes and a G shaped shepherds crook and looked to be around 17 years old.

Slapping my hand on my forehead and looking down "Jack I need to take a shower, and if one of them sees it..." I nodded my head back to where I presumed the Avengers and Percy were. "...What would they think?"

He shrugged "Sorry Karina and when you were walking to the tower the fainting was totally unexpected."

"You were watching me and you didn't help!" "Stalker" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, well, but I did help why do you think the dracaenae were moving so slow?"

"Because they were cold...Oh alright thanks Jack." I gave him a wide smile. "But can you please take the unmeltable components of the snowman away so I can melt him or else I'll start smelling even worse than I do now."

He scrunched up his nose. "Alright I will Karina." He started to collect the coal pieces, pulling out the forked sticks and the bright orange carrot putting in his mouth and grabbing the black top hat putting it on his own head. " See ya later Karina, have fun with the adults!" He opened the door leading out and gave a slight wave before closing it.

I turned the water on in the shower watching it for a moment as it began to to look less like a snowman and more like a pile of snow sludge. Turning around I started to undress and examined my state. With my tangled hair and scars along with open wounds I looked utterly terrible. Soon the room was hot and muggy from the shower and the mirror had fogged over and the snowman had melted away allowing me to actually take a nice hot shower. I looked down at my skin watching it heal till there was nothing but small scars and started to scrub all the dirt off later going to tame my hair with shampoo, conditioner, a comb and my fingers. After two hours in the shower I was finally clean and didn't look like a homeless girl. Drying off I put on the clothing left for me hoping they would fit so I wouldn't have to put the old pair on.

"So sleeping beauty finally got up to join us for breakfast." Tony said as I came out into the living room.

I shrugged looking at Tony " It wasn't my idea to get really tangled hair and open wounds Tin man." Then I headed past him to the gourmet kitchen with stainless steel appliances with granite countertops.

"Ah Karina what do you want to eat? We got pop tarts, waffles, frosted flakes, bagels, eggs, bacon and leftover pizza." A man with glasses asked. "Oh by the way I'm Bruce Banner."

"Whatever is easiest please ." I said with a simple shrug.

Percy pulled up a chair besides me and asked with a yawn "How you doing kid? Sleep well?"

"Good and I slept better than I have in too many months." I answered watching Bruce make eggs and bacon. "I'm so glad that water can heal me. It would have really sucked to have to wait a long period of time for them to heal." I started to drum my fingers on the counter.

"Let me guess you're ADHD too." Said Bruce as he set a plate of eggs and bacon before Percy and I.

"Yeah, thanks for the eggs and bacon Mr. Banner" I gave him a wide smile.

Then two people came in, a man with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and a woman with straight shoulder length red hair and blue/grey eyes.

The woman nodded at me. "Do the clothes fit?"

"Yes. Thank you." I replied.

"So, Karina do You have any other family members or friends?" Percy asked.

" Yes, we aren't related by blood though. And I do have some friends." I replied.

"Do you have any means of contacting them?" Percy asked.

"No. None of us carry phones on us. There are only telephones at the house." I responded lying thinking about I-Ming and moonbeams.

"Well if you want I can show you how to Iris message them so you can tell them were you are and let them know you're ok?" Percy asked. Everybody was now watching to see how I would respond to the question.

"No thanks. I know how to I just never carry around the money to do it, much to their despair. Besides whats the point if they already know?" I asked. I noticed Jack who had flown in to join the staring party and was making signs to elaborate and make it believable. "I stopped by one of my friend's house yesterday and told them I was going to head to the atlantic by using a route close to the tower since I figured it would be more crowded therefore easier to lose the monsters." Looking quickly at Jack he gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

The red headed woman spoke up. "That doesn't prove anything Karina."

Jack moved over by me his shoulder passing through Tony and said "Karina Toothina will be calling in a couple seconds. Can't wait to see their faces when they get it."

Just as Jack said the phone rang two seconds later. Tony went over and turned it on loud speaker. "Hello? Who is this?" He asked. Then a female voice responded(Toothina) "Hello do you know if my daughter Karina is there? I need to talk to her." "Um, yeah here she is. Here you go Karina."

" Uh, if it's ok can I turn the speaker off. She'll yell loud enough probably." I questioned.

"Sure kid." Steve said with a frown.

"Um, hi how you all doing?" I tentatively asked.

North answered "Good you all right?"

"Yeah. Seven's a new record I bet."

"Alright" he muttered softly. Then Bunny came on "Karina you'll need to stay there with Jack for a while. Tell them of us if they get to questioning of you. Pitch has risen again and is bringing along some of his _friends_." With this Jack's face darkened. "We might send Zantaia to join you. We're worried that pitch might try to force the Avengers to join him. Protect them." I sighed running a finger through my hair and Jack's eyes sparkled with mischief. " Hand me off to them, and put me on loudspeaker." Bunny asked.

Doing as he asked I put the phone on the counter and motioned for the Avengers to come closer.

"Avengers" he boomed "look after Karina please and whoever we send over there. It is vital for your survival as good hearted heroes."

"Why should we believe you." said Thor standing to his full height. "We don't take orders from some stranger over a phone with a Australian accent."

"Thor Odinson it is only a request to those who want to stay good and not turn evil." Bunny answered.

North asked his Russian accent evident" Avengers if you need a reason we can come and show you one?"

Jack and I looked at each other startled that they were suggesting that. Hoping they wouldn't go through with that idea.

"North?' I asked uneasily. "They do work for S.H.E.I.L.D. You know the world wide spy network that could blow up MiM if they feel like it right?"

"Yes of course I do and so does everyone else. And Manny said it was alright. Now let them answer Karina."

"Ok" I mumbled.

"Yes, give us a reason." The red haired woman said.

The last thing we heard was "To Stark Tower!" Then the line went dead.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter three! Please review!**


	4. The Meeting

**Sorry about leaving you there. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Zantaia and Karina.**

Several too quiet seconds later the soft hum of one of North's portals sounded somewhere. None of the others besides Jack noticed it. But then they didn't know what to listen to.

"Sir, One of the energy signals you have been looking for has been located." Said a disembodied voice. Tony didn't pay any attention though.

Thor and Percy looked around ready to face anyone who dared to go against them. Natasha looked at me her eyes sizing me up and peering deep into my soul.

"Karina who are those people who contacted you here?" She gave me the feeing that I was about to go for a surprise interrogation.

I sunk back in my chair wishing I could become apart of the leather. "My family obviously." Jack gave a quick smirk at my answer.

Percy looked at me distrust in his eyes. " Alright then how did they know exactly which phone number to call for this floor?" Natasha said moving close enough to see her individual hairs on her head.

"I don't know. I'm not the kind of person who goes poking around stuff in their family to find a rat." I looked her squarely in the eyes.

"Alright then how did you end up with such a diverse 'family group'."She was trying to sniff out a rat on me.

"Go ahead Karina tell them how we found you. The others are close by." Jack whispered as he was stuck in between Thor who was only five feet away and Percy who was sitting in the seat besides me.

" Alright then I'll tell you." I took a deep breath bracing myself for the trip down memory lane.

" When I was four I ran away from the orphanage. That place was a dungeon with harsh treatments. I had been left their by my real mother Bellona the goddess of war in Rome since I had been exiled from New Rome because of my greek heritage when I was two. I ran for the Pacific Ocean thinking little about food or clothes. It took me forever to get across the mountains and I was always hungry. Then one day I reached the small town of Mendocino. It was a freezing, stormy winter night. There were pitch black storm clouds with green lightning and frosty clouds and the wind howled rubbing my skin raw. Giant black horses galloped down the streets with wispy, black, ghost like creatures wandering about passing through walls like they were nothing. Then there was that horrible terror inspiring laugh of a psychopath. I felt so afraid and vulnerable. I wished that someone would show mercy and kill me. Then a bright golden cloud of light appeared made of interactively moving bands of sand and on top was a little golden man. Suddenly a funny blue thing opened up with two flying objects came through and a sleigh containing two figures. The bright golden sands wove throughout the town dispersing the ghost like creatures and horses then weaving to each and every house and through the clouds. The clouds began to fade away and group in one location and one of the flying things went to it and there was an eruption of blue light and the clouds dispersed. Suddenly I felt hopeful, and willing to live and be happy again and forgot about my hunger. But as quickly as it came it went being replaced with the previous feelings. I felt a cold hand enclose around my neck lifting me upwards. We were flying and I was beaning to suffer of the lack of oxygen then a voice said "Make any attempt to stop me and the girl will be dropped." I felt him release me and felt the wind rushing past me causing my ears to pop. I must have passed out because the next waking moment I was being carried to a bed by a man with a big white beard and tattoos. When I opened my eyes up again there they all were. The people who saved me from dying and took me in giving me a family." I sighed rolling my eyes at their faces.

"You're quite the tale teller." Tony whistled.

I looked at him "Tony that man who dropped me could easily come here and drop you. Thats why my family wants us here."

The elevator doors dinged open...

**Percy's POV **

I wasn't expecting Karina to have a adopted family. Especially since she was running around the United States in such a bad condition. Even if she did they must be neglectful. I was really hoping that she hadn't been pulled into some terrorist organization. When the elevator opened up I definitely didn't expect them to a rag-tag assortment of people...and creatures.

There were five people in the elevator. Two human, two humanoid creatures and a little golden man. The first to come out was a tall humanoid rabbit with grey and white fur and emerald green eyes. He was carrying a pair of boomerangs and was flanked by a jolly looking old man with long white hair and a long white beard. He was a foot shorter than the rabbit man and had a stout build and a round belly. His eyes were blue and seemed to be looking at everything with awe. He also had something tattooed on either arm in Russian I think. They walked over to Karina allowing way for the last three people. A tall, regal woman with huge green wings with blue and red feathers covering most of her body except her face. She wore two sabers on either hip along with two golden pouches. Then there was a little golden man with a happy looking face. His hair was styled into golden spikes and was...floating? Waving around the room. The last person to get out was a 20 year old looking woman with tan skin and milk chocolate colored hair. Her eyes were a startling blue. She was wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and ripped jeans. She, like Karina when I first saw her wasn't wearing shoes.

They all went over to Karina smiling. The man said something in a foreign language to Karina. She just laughed and said "Naw Jack slowed them down and Percy helped kill them along with healing me." She nodded over to me.

I looked over to the the rest of the team and they looked thunder struck. Thor looked at the rabbit man with wide eyes his mouth agape. Natasha looked at the the old man with a frown formed on her face. Bruce kept on looking at the little gold man and the winged woman. Tony kept on looking at his coffee mug then back at the weird assortment in front of there was Steve and Clint who kept on looking at the woman and Karina trying to figure out how they fit into the little group.

"Karina, mind introducing us to them?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled "Ok. The rabbit man is E. Aster Bunnymund otherwise known as the Easter Bunny (Bunny). Then the man with the long white beard is Nicholas St. North or Santa (North). The winged woman is Toothina or the Tooth Fairy (Tooth). The floating man is Sanderson or the Sandman (Sandy). The White haired boy with a shepherds crook( Between Percy and Thor) is Jackson Overland Frost (Jack Frost). Then the woman wearing the ripped jeans is Zantaia."

Everybody looked around in confusion at the mention of a sixth person. Then looked at Karina.

"Sorry, I forgot you need to believe in him to see him. So believe in him and if you need some help...Jack can make it snow in here."

Suddenly snow started to fall and there were gasps as a teenage boy with white hair appeared between Thor and I.

I gulped "How long have you here been there Jack?"

"Ever since Karina was here" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Reason enough?" Bunny spoke up.

The entire team shook their heads. Thor looked like he was about to shake his off. Bunny gave a look around the room and gave a nod to North. He looked at Zantaia, Karina and Jack and said something in a different language than North had spoken and said in english do you understand. They looked sad and nodded their heads. Zantaia and Karina giving him a hug along with the rest of them. Jack gave all of them a little pouch. Sandy came up to the three of them and put a necklace with a locket around each of their necks.

North looked at the team and said "These three will be staying with you. Jack might have to leave at one point to help us. We might not be back to collect them." He then pulled a snow globe and whispered something into it then threw it to the ground opening up a circular portal. "Goodbye" He said looking back at us.

I looked at Karina both she and Zantaia had a far away look in there eyes. "Where are they going to Karina?" My voice was soft and gentle.

She looked at me and matched my tone of voice " To protect the innocent and rid the world of a terrible evil."

"What do you mean? There are no terrible evils that I'm aware of." Tony said scrunching up his nose as if he smelled something vile.

"That you are aware of, Tony. A different evil for each world. For you it's aliens, For us it's Pitch and his armies." She replied her voice monotonous.

"Well the guy can't be that bad if we haven't noticed him yet." Natasha said.

Karina raised an eyebrow at her " You guys slept through an attack on Manhattan and did't even notice when Gaia rose and wanted to wipe out western civilization. See my point."

"True" said Clint.

"Also you have noticed the energy surges from our portals. The amount of children and adults having nightmares. The loss of belief in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny. All the wars that have ever happened. The fear and paranoia. Believe me your kind has known about the Boogeyman or pitch for a long time." Karina looked about us.

"I guess you're right" Steve said with an exasperated sigh. "How many more surprises can this world hold?"

Jack gave a big grin. "A lot and some aren't even on the world." His eyes sparkled with mischief .

"Jack!" Zantaia said with alarm smacking him on the back of the head.

I rubbed my forehead. Before asking "Do you know how powerful he has become?"

Zantaia took a deep breath" He has been creating his own group and gathered up allies. Somehow he's found a way to gain more power."

Just after she finished the phone rang. Tony grabbed it then upon looking at let out a groan. "It's Fury. You take it Capsicle." He tossed it over to Steve.

"Hello?" He asked turning the phone on speaker.

Fury's voice came out loud, clear and annoyed. " What the hell happened Stark! Two of the energy sources popped up in your tower! Why did you not contact me!"

Tony looked offended. "First that was supposed to be my project, second we know we saw one of them."

"Well what is it Stark!" Fury asked.

"A portal caused by a weird snow globe shaped thing. Bye Fury." Tony answered then hung up on him.

"Well, something new everyday here isn't it?" Bruce asked .

"Yep. Byway Karina which orphanage did you go to?" Tony asked.

"Um, Three Pines Orphanage. Wait why?" Karina replied.

"Nothing just curious." Tony replied.

**Please leave a review! **

**Hey everyone i am putting this story on hiatus(think thats the right word) till NiGF (another story) is finished. Sorry to those who were following thanks for reading theres just been a whole lot of crazy stuff happening. chp 6 might come on in april 2015.**


	5. Stressful Information

**Hey everyone! Thank you for sticking with me...I really mean that by the way. If there is anything wrong with my writing please tell me!**

**Anyway hope you have enjoyed the story so far! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any GoC, RotG, Avengers or any other character that is universally known, only Karina and Zantaia**

* * *

><p><strong> Nico~at C.H.B<strong>

August 4, 2014

I stumbled out of the shadow of the stables at Camp Half-Blood limping towards the Big House hoping that I could make there in time before I fainted of shear exhaustion. Luckily it just so happened that my most favorite person in the world was walking to my desired destination

"Ah, Will" I hollered as loud as my hoarse voice could manage. " Mind giving me a hand up to the House? There's something I need to tell Chiron." Will's eyes widened as he looked at my condition. He nodded vigorously in reply.

"What the hell happened to you Nico? Did those Romans do this to you on purpose?" He asked while partially caring me up to the big house.

I smirked " No it wasn't them Will! They wouldn't do that to me, besides if they did they'd have Reyna and Hazel to deal with. Let's just say I was held captive by a few telekines, dracaenae and empousi for a day or two."

We reached the porch and Will called out "Chiron Nico's here! Says he's got somethin to tell you!" Just then my legs decided to sleep before they were allowed to. Thankfully Will caught me before I fell completely. He lifted me up and carried me over to the infirmary with Chiron tailing not to far behind. He set me down on the bed and muttered "With you as weak as you are one would think that they held you captive in Tartarus." I shivered a bit at the word.

"Nico were you in Tartarus?" Chiron asked his old, wise eyes full of concern.

I cowered a bit before nodding and saying barley above a whisper "Yes".

"Why where you captured and brought there in the first place Nico?" Chiron said leaning down towards me placing his wrist on my forehead as if to feel my temp.

I looked up at him "They were torturing me for information about how strong all the demigods were if they combined forces. They wanted to know how powerful are artillery was also. They wanted to use me as bait for a trap in New York."

"Anything else? Anything they might have spilt about their plans Nico?"

I nodded. "They said something about an alliance with our friends enemies. I could only assume that they mean the Avengers and whatever enemies that S.H.E.I.L.D has gathered together. We need to warn them."

"We will Nico, now how did you get there?" Chiron asked.

"I was going on a surprise visit to the underworld. I told Reyna about it thats why nobody came to rescue me. I managed to escape right near the enterence." The black tendrils of sleep twirl around my mind so soothing and gentle. I tried to stay awake but I failed in the end. The last thing I saw was Will standing over me setting a square of ambrosia on the bedside table.

* * *

><p>When I woke it was to one of Will's sisters feeding me ambrosia. I blinked my eyes trying to get used to the sunlight that managed to find it's way into the room. I noticed Aurgrus standing in the corner. "Hmm. What time is it?"<p>

The girl answered shoving another bite into my mouth "6:39 in the morning. It's the fifth by the way."

"Thanks, by-the-way I don't need anymore of that stuff." I nodded to the ambrosia. She nodded setting it down then hurrying out.

"Hey, Nico" Will asked as he and Chiron walked in.

"Hey, Will we need to hurry and contact Percy."

"What do you think we're here for?" He said with a snort. He helped pull me up to a sitting position bed before grabbing a spray bottle that had been put at my bedside and a drachma. "Mind spraying for me Nico?"

"Sure." I grabbed the bottle and started spraying in order to create a rainbow by Chiron and Will. Will tossed the drachma into the rainbow saying the usual to I-M. The rainbow shimmered to show the Avengers, Percy and two strange girls. "Percy we got some really important information for you."

He gave a frown "What is it but, first tell me what happened to you because people don't just stay in a bed in the infirmary for no reason."

"Ugh. I'll tell you later Percy. Monsters are gathering forces together. They are trying to take over the world I think." I scrunched up my nose. "I was really hoping that we wouldn't have anymore wars in our lifetime."

Percy ran a hand through his hair "I'm guessing the reason that you know this is the reason that you got landed in the infirmary?"

"Yeah they were going to use me as bait for a trap for you. They also kept asking about our military strength and who our enemies were."

Chiron began to talk with a grim look on his face "Be on your guard Percy they might still try a trap to get you."

"We will Chiron."

"Guess your family was right Karina." Steve said with a sigh.

Chiron narrowed his eyes a bit before saying "Guess you met the Guardians. Karina have they joined the fight?"

"Yes, We've noticed creatures that haven't been active in many years coming back and must of them aren't on our side. We worry that they might have Pitch try and turn the Avengers thats why we're here" she motioned to her and another girl and an empty space "Be careful Chiron Pitch has gained a lot of power and we have yet to find some of our friends who have disappeared." She hung her head rubbing the back of her neck.

Chiron nodded "We will make sure Hypnos is ready just in case and alert the Romans."

"Don't worry we've already alerted all pantheons that this is happening hence my long trip from coast to coast." She looked at the Avengers as the part about her trip was mentioned.

"See ya later you guys, I'll try to join you" I said as the spray bottle ran out of water. The image flickered and faded into the infirmary wall that lay in front of me. I sighed I really meant what I said about not wanting another war. I had already been through enough to last me a lifetime.

Chiron looked at us saying "I'll call a meeting between us and the romans so that we may discuss the matter. He trotted out to the cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha's POV<strong>

After meeting Karina's family and receiving the I-M from Camp Half-Blood we all dispersed to do as we please, kinda. I was the one that was volunteered as tribute to go tell Director Fury what had happened. Usually Steve was the one to do these things. Unfortunately Steve decided to disappear on a run around the city so they chose me because I stay calm when I get yelled at. Still they could have chose Clint, he's the same way.

I walked up to the door that opened up to reveled Fury's office knocking lightly.

"Who is it." He asked.

"Agent Romanoff sir." I replied steeling myself for whatever might happen.

"Come in"

I walk in to see Fury sitting in his chair. He looks like he's lost a lot of sleep by the dark bags under his eyes. "Well what happened? I'm definitely not going to take Tony's answer of a portal caused by a snow globe."

"But that is what happened sir." I saw his face change as he was about to argue about that. "Let me explain first sir." I began to tell him everything finishing with "Thats what the portals are sir and looks like uncovering one thing revealed another."

"What about the girl and her family? How do we know that they themselves aren't the enemy?''

"I don't think so Chiron knows them and doesn't see them as bad." I replied.

Fury rubbed his forehead. "Looks like I will have a very interesting conversation with the council tonight. Let our guests know that they might have to be called in to be assessed by the council."

"Yes sir"

"You can leave know Agent Romanoff" Fury said with a wave of his hand.

I turned around and left hoping that the council won't disagree with our guests. We don't know what we're up against and they do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry it took so long to write! Merry Christmas and New year! <strong>


End file.
